worldofjinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Buckfaced
Buckfaced is a secondary antagonist of the neo-comic series, Jiran Adventures. He is a demon of chaos and discord and is the offspring and minion of the story's main antagonist, Lord Zander. His goal is fulfilling his master's will and, along with Wigi-Wigi, helping him to take over the entire world. Along with his master and sister, Buckfaced acts as the comic relief of the series. Background When Lord Zander was released from his imprisonment by Jiran, Lord Zander created Buckfaced and his sister, Wigi-Wigi, in order to take care of Jiran while he fought against Master Esol. Appearance Buckfaced is one of the shortest characters in the whole series. His most notable physical trait is the one large tooth that he has, hence his name. He is short and a little stout. He has short, spiky hair that goes with his short and stubby arms and legs. He wears a a white headband and white wristbands. Buckfaced doesn't wear a shirt, but he does wear a vest. His chest muscles are toned although his stomach, around the belly button, hangs a little. His arms are a little toned too, despite his build. He also wears matching brown pants with a white sash and brown shoes. Personality Apart from being a total goofball, Buckfaced is undyingly loyal to Lord Zander. Buckfaced lives for his master and his only goal in life, his only reason for living, is to serve him. He is shown to enjoy carrying out missions with Wigi-Wigi. No matter what Lord Zander asks of him, even when he knows that it could lead to alot of pain, Buckfaced doesn't struggle to do it- even if he questions Lord Zander's judgement. This is shown as to how he is willing to fight Jiran for him, knowing that he will get beat up. Part of his loyalty to Lord Zander is to act as his consul and prevent him from making terrible decisions. This, of course, doesn't work as Lord Zander does what he pleases anyway. On top of all that, Buckfaced has a genuine fear of his master's wrath. It is shown that Buckfaced truly values life. When he was about to be sacrificed to the Molecular Helix, he begged for his life. That, in fact, is the one thing Buckfaced is not willing to do for Lord Zander- die. His value of life was mostly shown in his celebration at being brought back to life in the King Cytozin Arc. He clung to Wigi-Wigi and they both cried while embracing one another. Buckfaced has a "no shame in my game" type attitude. He is a big coward and is not ashamed of it. At any given moment, especially when things get hard, Buckfaced will be one of the first ones to flee the scene and go to where it's safe. Not only is he an obvious and self-conscious coward, but Buckfaced is also willing to cheer for whoever or whatever is in his benefit. He has no problem taking sides with Jiran when the common enemy is too great for him (which means he sits in the background and cheers). This was first seen when he cheered Jiran on to finish off Cytozin. Powers & Abilities Apart from being very strong, Buckfaced doesn't have many abilities or special powers. Buckfaced is known to be good at fighting. He is, in fact, capable of rapidly punching and kicking and he specializes in shooting blasts from his mouth. Other than those things, Buckfaced has nothing special in his arsenal that could really pose a threat. Relationships Family Lord Zander Buckfaced both respects and fears his master. He is exceedingly loyal to Lord Zander- even when he's asked to perform a task that could get him in trouble or beat up by Jiran. Buckfaced normally doesn't question what Lord Zander asks of him. Despite all of this, he feels very close and attached to Lord Zander and is willing to do anything for him- except die again. Wigi-Wigi Buckfaced loves and cares for his sister, perhaps moreso than Lord Zander. He has been close with Wigi-Wigi since the moment they were both created. Since then, they have been on every mission together and, even though he doesn't say it, it is implied that he loves performing tasks with her. To date, he is the only character in the series who will refer to her as just "Wigi". Enemies Jiran Buckfaced is an enemy to Jiran by default. He doesn't hate Jiran and he doesn't have anything against him personally. In the beginning of the series, Buckfaced enjoyed getting into fights with Jiran because he and Wigi-Wigi used to win against him alot. When Jiran became obviously too strong for him, Buckfaced has had a fear of going up against Jiran. This is seen when Jiran's son, Tiran, goes into Super-Mode and Buckfaced begins to panic, saying Tiran's just like his father. In fact, the only person he fears more than Jiran is Lord Zander. Tiran Buckfaced doesn't really view Tiran as too much of a threat because he's younger than Jiran was when they first began to fight. Tiran is the only character in the entire series that he openly says that he thinks he has a shot at (in terms of beating in a fight). Trivia #Buckfaced gets his name from the large tooth in his mouth ##This tooth, in fact, happens to be the only one he has. #Out of the trio, Buckfaced is shown to be smarter than Lord Zander, however, Wigi-Wigi is more intelligent than him. #In Jiran Adventures:Revised, Buckfaced is given more of a larger part. In the original story, Buckfaced didn't do much of anything. #It was also in the revised version that we actually got to see Buckfaced fight or shoot blasts, especially from his mouth. #Since he was first created when Jiran was 15, technically Buckfaced is only 8 years old. Category:A-Z Category:Characters